


The Visitor

by Demenior



Series: Summer Harem Au [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Enthusiastic Consent, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Shiro (Voltron)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/pseuds/Demenior
Summary: The Harem stops in to visit an old friend of Kolivan's.This, naturally, leads to Shiro taking all five men to bed. At the same time.





	The Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Rahjim is an original character from my epic PWP [Royally Screwed](https://archiveofourown.org/series/840681). He was specially requested to be part of this au.
> 
> Each line break is a separate tumblr post, but as they were all about the same afternoon/encounter, I compiled them all in what was the closest to a linear timeline as I could manage.

Shiro’s curious about this Rahjim guy, assured that he’ll love Rahjim and he’s an old friend of Kolivan and Antok’s, and he’s going to  _love_  Shiro, but of course there’s no obligation for Shiro to do anything that might make him feel uncomfortable

Rahjim isn’t what Shiro’s expecting, but he’s charming and handsome and welcomes them all to his lovely home. Hes absolutely interested in Shiro, though he’s of course very respectful and friendly, with some flirting because he’s Rahjim. Shiro’s still unsure if he’s even interested in Rahjim, considering he has the okay to have sex/do anything with Rahjim from his boyfriends (Kolivan’s made it clear that he’s probably going to fool around w Rahjim himself lmao) but Rahjim is still a stranger to Shiro so Shiro’s just enjoying getting to know him

Rahjim’s got a dinner party/gala thing to attend tonight and needs a plus one- he asks the group who would like to come and they all vote Shiro. Shiro gets all dressed up and Rahjim is a wonderful date and also can’t stop complimenting him on how good he looks.

They end up making out in Rahjim’s car after the gala, and Rahjim has to push Shiro off him because he’s determined that their first time together will not be in the back of a car and Shiro laughs in delight as they speed home

Antok and Sendak make breakfast in the morning and everyone applauds them when Shiro and Rahjim come downstairs the next day. Kolivan, Antok and Sendak pay Rahjim money because they bet on how soon Rahjim could seduce Shiro.

Ulaz kisses Shiro good morning and just says “I’m glad you had a good night.”

Sendak, laughing, “Yeah we could hear most of it.”

Rahjim, proudly, “He is wonderfully responsive, you’ve all trained him well,” and he winks at Shiro, “I like that in a lover.”

Kolivan pulls Shiro into his lap and kisses him while rubbing Shiro’s thigh with his big hand, “Eat up. The plan for today is to take you back to bed and keep you there until we’re  _all_  satisfied.”  


* * *

  
They get Shiro stripped (and get distracted in getting him riled up because no one can keep their hands off him, and they stroke him and pinch his nipples and his ass, and press teasing fingers at his entrance until he’s squirming, hard, and breathless) and all four boyfriends- Ulaz, Sendak, Kolivan and Antok, plus Rahjim, are naked and sitting down in the living room. Shiro’s standing in the middle of the room taking them all in and isn’t entirely sure where to start. His eyes keep jumping between everyone’s spread legs, and he’s licking his lips. 

“I gotta say,” he admits, “I’m pretty sure I’ve dreamt of this moment.”

“A group of men all waiting for you to blow them?” Rahjim asks. Shiro nods and Rahjim barks out a laugh, leaning over to pat Kolivan on the shoulder, “he’s wonderful! Where did you find him?”

Kolivan smiles warmly, and gestures to Ulaz, “Ulaz won his heart.”

Sendak and Antok make appropriate ‘aww’ sounds while Ulaz looks up at Shiro with a glowing smile. 

“You should probably start there, then,” Rahjim suggests.

Shiro pauses, and looks between Rahjim and Ulaz, “B-but you’re the host. Shouldn’t I, you know, start with you?”

“You can do whatever you want,” Rahjim says, “it’s entirely your call, Shiro. I can’t wait to have your mouth on me, and to fuck you later. But I’m sure I speak for everyone that we are happy to wait our turn so long as you are comfortable.”

“Oh,” Shiro laughs, “I’m comfortable on my knees.”

“Atta boy,” Sendak laughs. 

“Though,” Shiro admits, “I think this is the biggest group I’ve… well, there’s a lot here.”

Ulaz reaches forwards, and Shiro steps closer to take his hand, “Shiro there’s no obligation to do more than you’re comfortable with. We are excited to get whatever you are willing to give us.”

“We could just do a circle jerk,” Antok offers. 

“Nah,” Shiro shakes his head, “I really wanna do this. And… I think the idea of  _all_  of you fucking me is pretty hot. I don’t know if I’ll suyrvive, but I want to get fucked out of my mind tonight.”

“An acceptable request,” Kolivan says.

Shiro steps closer to Ulaz and gets on his knees, “Do you guys wanna put on a movie or something while you wait?”

“No,” Sendak says, “you’re the entertainment.”

That makes a blush spread on Shiro’s face and shourlders. He turns back to Ulaz and lifts Ulaz’s cock up so he can start sucking on it. Antok lets out a cheer as Ulaz spreads his legs a little wider and settles back in his chair, watching Shiro bob his head. 

“I feel like all of us starting soft is a little mean to him,” Rahjim comments. Sendak, possibly overhearing or not, starts touching himself as he watches. 

Rahjim slides off the couch and kneels in front of Kolivan, “I think I’ll help Shiro get a head start,” he says, and smiles up at his old friend, “besides, I miss the taste of you.”

Kolivan snorts a laugh, but doesn’t protest when Rahjim goes down on him.   


* * *

  
The orgy at Rahjim’s was the first time Shiro had sex with  _all_ of the boyfriends (plus Rahjim) at once, which means, it’s the first time all of them have come in Shiro in the same round/night. 

Shiro would always tap out after two partners, mostly because his boyfriends prefer several rounds each, and two is all that he can handle on his best nights. Plus, it just always worked out that only two would be available/interested at any given time. And trying to coordinate an orgy of 4, as Sendak stated, “it’s too much of a hassle to have fun” so, while there was interest of everyone having sex with Shiro at once, it was just something they never got to. 

But they’ve all felt that this tipping point was coming, and so when Rahjim proposed the orgy, and Shiro agreed, they got Shiro stripped and on his knees and took their time getting him ready. 

The whole thing was super drawn out and a mix of Shiro bouncing between everyone and sucking on their dicks, Shiro getting fingered open until he was nearly orgasming, Shiro being pinned between (at least) two other men while they rutted against and kissed him and more. Shiro defs came once during all the foreplay, and after that they decided to take him upstairs to a bed so that he wouldn’t have to lay on the floor. While they tried to speed things along by having Shiro blowing one of them while they other fucked him, they all wanted their turn with Shiro’s legs wrapped around their waist.

Shiro was absolutely done and fucked out of his mind after Kolivan, who fucked him after Ulaz and Rahjim had their turns, finished. But he was determined and still horny enough to see it through and begged Antok and Sendak to keep going. Shiro had never been quite so overstimulated in his life, and also turned on, and when he came for the  _fifth_  time while Sendak was plowing him into the mattress, he actually passed out for a second. It gave them all a brief scare, but Sendak will never let him forget it now lmao. 

Even after everyone got their round, most of the boyfriends were hard and ready to go again and so they continued to have a lot of non-penetrative sex with Shiro. As a ‘thank-you’ for their host, Kolivan convinced Shiro to allow Rahjim to come in him one more time. Ulaz and Sendak both came just from listening to the sounds Shiro was making. 

Anyways, Shiro was super sore after and was busy slapping away probing fingers for the next few days while he recovered. He spent a lot of time getting snuggled up by Ulaz and/or Rahjim while Antok would play everyone highlights of his recording of ‘Shiro’s First Gangbang’. Shiro also delighted in being allowed to be a pampered prince who got to order everyone else around until he was recovered enough to have sex again. He sent Sendak and Kolivan on a lot of junk food errands. 

(No one else knows it, but after Ulaz took Shiro to bed, he  _also_  got to fuck Shiro again. Because Ulaz has A Thing about getting to have Shiro after Shiro’s been fucked a few times. Shiro had to bury his face in his pillow to keep from waking everyone else up with how loud he was shouting, and afterwards the two of them agreed it was some of the best sex they’d ever had)   


* * *

  
During the Big Orgy at Rahjim’s, Shiro absolutely cried and begged them to stop multiple times, claiming that he couldn’t handle any more. He’d be reminded that as soon as he used a safeword, it would end. And then he wouldn’t say it.

Ulaz would kiss his temple and tell him how proud they all were of him, and then order the next boyfriend to go, even if Shiro started protesting again.  
  


* * *

  
Over the Harem’s stay with Rahjim, Shiro does come to really like the man. For one, Rahjim is super hot and then he’s also nice and funny, and not afraid to show that he’s attracted to Shiro and Shiro loves the attention.

And then he’s also soft and tucks Shiro up against him on the couch while Ulaz is up grabbing snacks. Or he carries Shiro to bed and goes down on Shiro until Shiro’s a sensitive, strung out mess and then settles down beside him or let’s the Harem take over.

Rahjim never oversteps his boundary as being an outsider to the group, but as Shiro allows it, he does get more possessive in how he’ll rest his hand on the back of Shiro’s neck, or direct Shiro to sit in his lap when they’re all hanging out. It’s easy to see why Rahjim n Kolivan get along- they’re similar in a lot of ways- and Shiro defs keeps Rahjim’s # and flirts with him on and off after they leave. Every so often when he’s bored Shiro will send Rahjim some dirty pictures, or get something from Antok’s phone to send to Rahjim for the thrill Shiro gets at the praise Rahjim will send him in return.


End file.
